


gimme gimme gimme baby

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Established Relationship, I'm not sorry, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: Pouting in protest, Mark tried his best to look as pitiful as possible, “I can’t feel my tongue.”Jaemin let out a hum of consideration, “want me to kiss it better?”“I mean,” Mark spluttered for a second before letting out a sigh, “sure.”Or, Mark burns his tongue with his coffee and Jaemin kisses it better.





	gimme gimme gimme baby

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in four hours after getting a prompt from a randomizer (Mark burns their tongue on something hot, Jaemin kisses it better) and. well. here we are. enjoy?
> 
> also i was gonna post this on jaemin's birthday but i got ahead of myself and posted it immediately dakfljsdf hAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY BABY I LOVE YOU
> 
> title from dream run by nct dream uwu

Letting out a groan of pain as he cracked open his eyes, Mark winced at the bright morning light filtering in through the blinds. Muscles protesting the entire time, it took a moment for him to uncurl himself from where he had tucked himself into the corner of the couch. Once he was able to move, Mark pushed himself up and absently noted the blanket that slipped off of him before pooling on the floor.

Blinking his eyes blearily for a moment, Mark glanced around at his surroundings. The coffee table in front of the couch was still littered with his notes, a few papers having found themselves on the floor and his laptop having fallen asleep. He barely remembered finishing his essay with five minutes to spare, submitting it with only the most basic of look overs, but it was Mark’s own fault. Or, well, it was probably more his boyfriend’s fault for being so irresistible, but Mark would take the blame for having a weak will. One sweet smile had him pushing his essay aside time and time again after all, until it was too late and he was scrambling to complete it at the last moment.

It was most likely Jaemin who had put the blanket on him, now that he really thought about it. Mark couldn’t really remember what his schedule at been yesterday, only that he wouldn’t be coming home until late, but he appreciated the thoughtful action as he pulled the blanket back up onto his lap. He probably would’ve been better off actually sleeping in his bed, but knowing Mark he wouldn’t have woken up even if an earthquake went off.

Unfortunately, Mark knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep now that he was awake, even if he snuck his way into bed. It would probably end up waking up his boyfriend too, light sleeper that he was, so he resigned himself to the early morning and pushed himself to his feet.

Stumbling slightly as the blanket tried to tangle around his legs, Mark grumbled as he noted a few more of his notes making their way to the ground. Picking up the empty ramen cups he had scarfed down for dinner the night before, Mark took them with him to the relatively small kitchen. Tossing them into the trash, Mark turned his attention to the most pressing matter in his exhausted state: getting coffee.

It was an easy task, ingrained habit having him measuring out coffee grounds and pouring in water until the machine was happily gurgling away. It had been a hard earned victory, considering his boyfriend had brought the expensive (and complicated) peace of machinery with him when he moved in and threatened death if Mark fucked it up. That was followed by several weeks of teaching, more than a few batches of subpar coffee, and then finally success.

Thinking back to the first batch of coffee he had brewed for them both and what a monumental disaster it had been, Mark failed to notice the sound of the bedroom door opening. He was only made aware when he felt a warmth at his back, arms sliding around his waist as lips pressed against the back of his neck.

Jolting slightly, Mark made to turn in place, only to be stopped by a whine and a tightening grip, “hyung...stay.”

“Jaemin,” Mark murmured, amusement coloring his tone as he reached up to cover the younger’s hands with his own, “I’m not a dog.”

“Mm, Jeno’s coming over soon by the way,” Jaemin murmured, lips trailing down the notches of his spine in a collection of wet kisses. Mark suppressed a groan, trying his best not to be consumed by the feeling but also tilting his head to the side when Jaemin moved his attention back up to the side of his neck. He was tired, but he had also barely seen the younger in the past twenty-four hours and he’d take whatever affection he was given.

Then Jaemin’s non sequitur finally clicked in Mark’s sleepy brain, and he snorted out a laugh, “people are going to start thinking one of you is a furry if you keep calling him a dog.”

Jaemin let out a halfhearted groan of disgust, his arms moving to release him. Mark tightened his grip on his hands firmly, keeping his boyfriend in place as he shook with laughter.

“Shut up. How long until the coffee’s done?” Jaemin demanded.

“I only just started it, so you’ll have to wait a bit.”

Jaemin let out a whine at his words, dropping his forehead onto Mark’s shoulder. His fluffy hair tickled at the side of Mark’s neck, making him squirm a bit. Jaemin grumbled at him, tilting his head up enough so that he could lock his teeth onto his shoulder instead.

Yelping in protest and ignoring how heat licked at his stomach, Mark swatted at his boyfriend’s head until Jaemin released him with a wet kiss. Turning in his arms, Mark glared at the shit-eating grin the younger was shooting him, reaching up to tug at his ear in reprimand, “you little shit. Why are you always biting me?”

Jaemin just continued smiling at him, a distrustful gleam in his eyes as his dropped his hands to Mark’s hips. Pulling him forward until they were chest to chest, Jaemin kept their gazes locked as he leant forward, lips brushing against Mark’s as he spoke, “you know why, hyung. You’re the one who told me about your kink-”

Mark jerked back, a flush overtaking his cheeks as Jaemin started laughing at him, “it’s too early for this shit.”

Jaemin’s laughter eventually came to an end, his smile gentling into something a lot less salacious in nature as he pressed their foreheads together. His eyes were still as mischievous as ever, though, and Mark eyed him distrustfully. Mark’s doubt was justified in the next moment, Jaemin’s voice changing from the deep rumble that he always woke up with. Lips pursing in a pout as he channeled the cutest tone he could, Jaemin batted his eyelashes, “gimme kiss.”

Mark rolled his eyes in exasperation, trying his best not to show how fond he was. He probably failed given the way Jaemin’s eyes were sparkling, but the elder ignored him as he tilted his head forward. Landing a quick kiss on his lips, Mark only paused for a second before pulling away despite Jaemin’s protesting whine.

“Coffee’s done,” Mark told him, smirking as Jaemin grumbled at him.

Pulling away, Mark resigned himself to making both their coffees as Jaemin plastered himself against his back yet again. Despite voicing a few complaints as he struggled to pull down their coffee cups (matching ones, because apparently they were _that_ type of couple), Mark knew he didn’t really mind. Jaemin’s warmth was soothing against his aching muscles, and he’d probably end up asking for a massage in a couple hours if the aching didn’t sort itself out. Fuck, they needed a better couch.

He knew Jaemin would probably be eager to comply with his request, especially if he had some incentive. That was a thought for later though, and Mark once again tried his best to ignore the heat licking at his spine as Jaemin kissed at his neck, dumping spoonfuls of sugar into his own coffee. Jaemin, the heathen that he was, would just take his black so he didn’t even bother with anything past filling it to the brim.

Finally detaching himself from Mark’s back, Jaemin smiled happily as he picked up the cup with both hands. Blowing at it gently, Jaemin turned to meet Mark’s eyes and sent him one of those beautiful smiles that always had Mark malfunctioning, “thanks, baby.”

And because Mark was still a panicked gay despite them celebrating their year anniversary the month before, Jaemin’s words had him taking a scorching sip from his own coffee without thinking.

“Fuck!” Mark yelped, flinching away from his cup. He was lucky he didn’t slosh any over the sides, but that was the least of his concerns right now. He couldn’t even feel his tongue over the burn he was experiencing, the liquid scalding his mouth and his throat as he hurriedly swallowed it down, tears pricking at his eyes.

Jaemin was on him in the next second, concern in his eyes as he quickly pulled Mark’s cup out of his hand. Setting it next to his own on the counter, the younger moved to cup at Mark’s cheeks, eyes wide in concern, “what the fuck, Mark? Are you okay?”

Mark hissed out a breath, sticking his tongue out of his mouth with a whine, “_shit_.”

“Dumbass,” Jaemin muttered, equal parts rebuke and fondness, but he was quickly making his way to the refrigerator. Pulling out a cold bottle of water, the younger uncapped it before handing it over with a worried frown, “how are you still such a mess whenever I call you baby?”

Mark, who had quickly been chugging at the cool relief, tried his best not to choke. He still sputtered, a bit of water trailing down his chin as he coughed. Cheeks heating up under Jaemin’s incredulous gaze, Mark eyes narrowed in a glare even as he whined, “stop trying to kill me.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jaemin scoffed, but that soft look was back on his face as he raised his hands up to thumb away the water on Mark’s chin.

Pouting in protest, Mark tried his best to look as pitiful as possible, “I can’t feel my tongue.”

Jaemin let out a hum of consideration, “want me to kiss it better?”

“I mean,” Mark spluttered for a second before letting out a sigh and twisting the cap back onto the water he had been given. Setting it on the counter beside their cooling coffees, Mark moved his hands to bracket Jaemin’s hips and pulled him close, “sure.”

Grinning brightly, the younger immediately connected their lips. It was soft at first, just a gentle slide against one another as Jaemin practically purred in satisfaction. It had Mark fighting against an amused smile, breaking up their kiss enough for Jaemin to bite at his bottom lip in annoyance. Hissing out a breath, Mark made a grumbling noise in protest considering the inside of his mouth was still in residual pain, his fingers digging into Jaemin’s hips in reprimand.

Jaemin huffed out a laugh, letting his own hands drift down from Mark’s cheeks to rest against his jawline. His thumbs were a gentle pressure, tipping Mark’s head where he wanted it as his tongue darted against the elder’s lips. Mark breathed out a resigned sigh as he let his mouth fall open, humming quietly as Jaemin wasted no time in licking into his mouth.

It was weird at first, because Mark really had scalded him mouth. The sensation of Jaemin’s tongue against his own wasn’t what he was used to, but it was still _ good_, because any kiss with Jaemin always was. It still only took a few minutes to have them panting into each other’s mouths, Mark sucking on Jaemin’s tongue and fighting back a grin at the groans he was letting out.

Pulling back for a moment despite Jaemin’s whine, Mark licked at his spit slicked lips before rubbing his teeth against the surface of his tongue. It was so _ weird_, and it had been so long since he had last burned his mouth and experienced the same sensation. Jaemin watched him in confusion for a moment, before his hazy mind remembered why they had started kissing in the first place and he grinned instead.

“Feel better, baby?”

Mark huffed at him, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in, “it’s weird. Make it better.”

Jaemin’s laugh was cut off as Mark resumed their kisses, switching roles and licking into the younger’s mouth instead. Jaemin let out a whine almost immediately, squirming slightly as Mark’s hands drifted from his hips to slip under his loose shirt. His stomach was as contradiction of firm muscles and soft skin, warm under Mark’s fingertips and always a delight to experience. Jaemin flexed instinctively as Mark ran his nails lightly down from his ribs to the hem of his boxers, hissing out a breath.

“Are you planning on taking this somewhere?” Jaemin questioned in genuine curiosity, moving his hands to tangle in Mark’s messy hair. Mark had drifted away from his lips to focus on his neck instead, and was rather enjoying himself while he was at it.

Mark considered the question for a second, alternating between wet kisses and teasing nips before tugging the younger’s shirt down a bit and biting down on Jaemin’s collarbone. It was annoyingly perfect, just like the rest of his boyfriend, and he was determined to have it bruised for the next few days.

Jaemin wasn’t against the decision, not with the way he was biting back a whimper and hissing out Mark’s name. He had been asked a question though, so after another minute of concentrated attention Mark pulled away with a gentle kiss on the reddening spot. It would probably match the mark Jaemin had left on his shoulder earlier, though it would probably last longer. Leaning back enough so that he could catch sight of Jaemin’s flushed features, Mark shrugged his shoulders with a suggestive smile.

“Do you want it to go somewhere?”

Jaemin licked his lips, blazing sparks in his eyes, “I mean-”

He was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door.

Both of them flinched, Jaemin’s hands clenching in Mark’s hair and Mark’s nails biting harshly against Jaemin’s sides. They both hissed at the sudden pain, arousal sparking, but the person at the door was still knocking.

“Whomst the fuck?” Mark muttered in annoyance, pulling his hands out from under Jaemin’s shirt and stepping away. Jaemin’s hands reluctantly fell to his sides as Mark half-heartedly tried fixing his hair. Taking a look between the both of them, Mark groaned in annoyance when he realized he was the most presentable of them both, considering he actually had a pair of sweatpants to help hide his interest.

Jaemin had no such shield, and Mark stared sadly down at his boyfriend’s boxers before looking back up to his face. The younger was muttering something about Jeno calling him first, eyes set on the door, and Mark finally remembered the words from earlier about Jeno visiting soon. Spicy thoughts for how their morning could continue shot to hell, Mark darted forward to interrupt Jaemin’s irritated muttering with a quick kiss.

“Go get dressed, I’ll let him in.”

Jaemin pouted at him before sighing in resignation and nodding his head, “alright. Hurry up, he’s probably gonna whine about not being let in immediately.”

Mark laughed, unable to resist leaving another kiss on Jaemin’s flushed lips, before moving to let his best friend into their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
